Odour emanated by surface and areas used for storing and transporting odoriferous substance leave particular odour which is difficult to remove. For marine produce specially fish particularly transported through containerized cargo, odour is formed by the bacterial action on the skin remnants on the surface used for the purpose. The surface especially of the container of the cargo needs to be freed from the odor, cleaned and disinfected prior to returning it to the shipping company.
Similarly, any surface or area in contact with marine products or any other animal products such as poultry, the remnants of which can decompose by bacterial action especially gram-positive bacteria, need to be freed from contaminants like microorganisms particularly that grow and decompose the remnants producing foul odor and the odor that has emanated by such action needs to be freed-decontaminated for the purpose of reuse.
Also, any container not associated with marine or other animal products may be required to be made odor free for various applications. For example, fragrance industries repeatedly manufacture products of different fragrance where contamination of one fragrance with another is undesired. Similarly, many cosmetic applications also require removal of smell of a previously handled product. The same applies to containers for perishable and non-perishable substances including edible products and condiments.
It is a well-known fact that solubilized zinc ricinoleate is a powerful deodorizer and there are various citations and patents that use the property of zinc ricinoleate along with various additives for the use of personal care products like anti-perspiration formulation or perspiration inhibitors. Prior art refers to various antimicrobial additives and carriers for the purpose. Many formulations include use of other zinc salts like zinc salt of abietic acid and/or other saturated or unsaturated fatty acids with 16-or more carbons, to give a synergistic effect.
US20050187124A1 discloses compositions useful for maintaining the clean impression of a carpet (that is, its scent and appearance) over an extended time despite occurrences that might damage the carpet surface. The composition, which includes an antimicrobial agent, an enzyme inhibitor, and an odor-reacting compound, can be used by a consumer to remove contaminants from the carpet and to prevent the odor associated with the decomposition of future contamination. Specifically, the composition has been shown effective in neutralizing odors associated with the decomposition of organic materials (such as urine or food spills) by absorbing and/or removing the odor-generating source. It discloses use of zinc ricinoleate as odor-absorbing compound, cationic quaternary ammonium salt as antimicrobial compound, and surfactants.
US20030199402A1 discloses a composition for reducing malodors in the air and on inanimate surfaces comprises a combination of at least one malodor neutralizing agent (eg. zinc ricinoleate), at least one malodor binding agent, at least one malodor masking agent, and at least one performance agent. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the composition includes a surfactant component which can be nonionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof, a water dispersible polymer component, a metallic salt, a fragrance component, and a liquid carrier. The document also discloses that the composition may comprise a preservative which is an antimicrobial agent. This document mentions several surfactants as well as several malodor removing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,127B2 discloses an improved deodorant formulation having good efficacy and excellent stability. The deodorant formulation comprises propanediol combined with zinc ricinoleate, grapefruit seed extract, and sodium bicarbonate as the principal deodorizing actives. The combination of these deodorizing active ingredients results in a formulation with strong efficacy which lasts at least 24 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,318,806B2 discloses an odour absorbing composition is provided comprising zinc salt of ricinoleic acid, a solubility promoter including sodium iminodisuccinate, water and optionally, other ingredients such as perfumes and antifungal agents or bactericides.
US20140112602A1 discloses a novel zinc ricinoleate-containing malodor reducing composition further comprising (a) cyclohexanol, 4-isopropyl: propionate, cis; (b) cyclohexanemethanol, alpha-methyl: acetate; (c) butyric acid: 1-cyclohexylethyl ester; and (d) cyclohexanemethanol, alpha-methyl, wherein the ratio of (a):(b):(c):(d) is about 2.8-4.8:0.5-2.5:0.1-1:0.25-1, and wherein zinc ricinoleate is at a level of about 1-3% by weight.
There continues to be a need for a deodorant formulation which can clean and deodorize surfaces and areas which are contaminated with un-desired odor.